


A contract gone sideways

by ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan



Series: The Witcher oneshots. [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Au-Geralt and Dettlaff are friends before the events of B&W, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Oneshot, Short, The warehouse scene, This is the offspring of my creativity and sleep deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan/pseuds/ItIsIYourLocalTrashCan
Summary: What if before that fateful night in a dockside warehouse in Beauclair Geralt and Dettlaff had already met and became friends.This basically is rewrite of the first part of the warehouse scene from early on in the dlc.
Series: The Witcher oneshots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A contract gone sideways

When Geralt had gotten the contract for the beast of Beauclair he had originally thought that nothing could go sideways. But he honestly should have expected it as the contract had come from a ruler. But the way it had gone sideways, well that was something he had no experience in which to learn from.  
Geralt had met Dettlaff months ago in a small town while on a contract. There had been a string of violent attacks and when Geralt had overheard Dettlaff asking about the attacks he thought the dark haired gentleman might have some information. This chance encounter had not only lead to Geralt and Dettlaff meeting but to Geralt and Regis’ reunion and a friendship between Geralt and Dettlaff. So when, after a short chase, Geralt came face to face with his friend in a warehouse in Beauclair, he was certainly shocked.  
So was Dettlaff as the vampire was mirroring Geralt's own slack jaw expression of shock.  
“Dett?” Geralt questioned using the nickname he had coined for Dettlaff months ago.  
“Geralt?!” Dettlaff replied, surprise evident in his voice.  
“I…..” Dettlaff began again before glancing at Geralt's sword, which was out and gleaming in the dim light. Geralt realized quickly what was wrong and sheathed his sword quickly.  
“Hey Dett its ok I’m not going to hurt you ok,” Geralt coaxed in a gentle voice. Dettlaff hesitated at first, but with Geralt giving him a gentle smile Dettlaff became mist and eventually rematerialized on the floor. When he got to the floor Dettlaff pulled Geralt into a tight hug. Geralt returned the tight hug and what felt like 400 questions came crashing down in his mind. But the most persistent of all of those was ‘what is going on here?’. This whole killing thing is nothing like Dettlaff so what was going on?


End file.
